


The Principal's Office

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Jaime and Brienne find themselves in the principal's office at their seemingly well behaved sons High school. What has he done?





	The Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A pic of Gwen and Nik promoting season 7 of GoT started this story off and a couple of fellow J&B Twitter shippers prompted me. So enjoy!

Brienne was rather confused to be asked into the principal's office at her son, Galladon’s school. She had always perceived her son to be well behaved and to keep his word. Honour and keeping to your word were very important to Brienne. Her husband Jaime knew this and on their first wedding anniversary he had bought her a genuine sword from the medieval era of Westeros (a time that enthralled her). She had read that all great swords were meant to have names. She decided to name it Oathkeeper due to this. So she was a bit angry that her son had failed to keep to his word about behaving at school. 

Principal Tully was sat infront of her husband and her with a slightly surprised look on his face that one of the most well behaved students at his school’s parents were sat in front of him.

‘Hello Mr and Mrs Lannister I am Principal Edmure Tully of Kings Landing Academy. As you know we have no real concern to have met in the last couple of years of your sons education. Galladon is a well behaved and intelligent young man. However your son was involved in a bit of a scuffle earlier with a student from Year 11. Our Head Boy Joffrey Baratheon.’ Edmure stated with a face of steel.

‘Oh dear what’s happened between them two, Ser?’ Asked Jaime. 

‘‘To my knowledge Joffrey was making some quite vulgar and derogatory remarks towards Mrs. Lannister here. I believe that the words ‘Your Mother is so ugly she would make the Mountain shit his pants!’’ Edmure replied wincing at the remark.

Brienne became flushed at this in anger and embarrassment. She knew that Joffrey didn’t like her much but to say something along those lines was harsh. She spotted Jaime’s fist clench at this comment.

‘Sorry Principal Tully but where does our son come into this situation?’ asked Brienne trying to move on from awkwardness in the air due to the last comment. She knew she was no real beauty but that comment went a little too far.

‘Well that brings me onto the second part of the story. Galladon was supposedly in the same corridor and apparently Joffrey has made some comments about you and someone named Tyrion in the past. This lead Galladon to snap and he bounced on Joffrey. The whole fight started a commotion and I believe it will be on Ravenscroller and ManyFacedbook by now. Galladon got out of the fight practically unscathed bar a couple of bruises and the odd scratch. Joffrey not so much.’ Replied Edmure.

‘So what injuries does Joffrey have?’ Asked Jaime slightly impressed that Galladon had got out of the fight unscathed and only for a 13 year old against a 16 year old this made Jaime glow with pride a little.

‘Well Mr. Baratheon had a black eye, a broken and bloody nose and some considerable pain in his groin.’ Stated Principal Tully.

‘So are you telling me he just gave him a punch in the face and a kick in the balls?’ Asked Jaime with humour evident in his voice.

‘Well a bit more than one punch but yes that is all.’ Replied Principal Tully.

Jaime began to laugh at this. This was a really funny situation for him. Galladon had put his poisonous cousin into his place and Jaime couldn’t be prouder of his son at this point.

Brienne however was a little proud but still very angry at her son’s violent actions.

‘Jaime will you stop looking like a proud fool for once. Galladon has physically assaulted someone this is a criminal offence. God’s what will Cersei say when she finds out and Robert for that matter?’ Brienne said with acid in her voice.

‘Sorry about getting carried away like that. But what will Galladon’s punishment be?’ Asked Jaime with fear in his voice and a recomposed face. Jaime knew not to get on the wrong side of his wife. He knew deep down that she wore the pants in their relationship.

‘Well we are going to suggest a week’s worth of detentions and an apology to Mr. Baratheon for the attack. Sorry But I heard you mention Joffrey’s parents’ names how is it you know them?’ Asked Principal Tully.

‘Cersei is my twin sister oddly enough and that makes Joffrey our nephew.’ Jaime stated.

‘Oh that explains it. No wonder why this happened I’m just sorry that Joffrey said what he said about Mrs. Lannister here and the whole situation came to this.’ Replied Principal Tully.

‘No worries are we done here. We will ensure Galladon is punished at home for his actions won’t we Jaime?’ Brienne questioned looking dead into Jaime’s emerald eyes.

‘That we will Brienne.’ Jaime replied looking deep into Brienne’s sapphire blue orbs.

‘Good to here. Thank you both for your time Mr and Mrs. Lannister and I hope we don’t have anymore trouble in the future.’ Principal Tully ended with shaking Jaime and Brienne’s hands as they left the office.

‘Goodbye, Principal Tully.’ Brienne stated as they left the room.

After the door clicked shut behind them both Jaime and Brienne were greeted with the sight of a sneering Galladon and rather pained Joffrey. 

‘Right son home. You have caused some problems today and acted in an uncivilised way. Also Joffrey if I hear you have said anything which is remotely derogatory about my wife again you will see yourself greatly punished.’ Jaime said in a voice that was laced with threat. 

Joffrey slumped into his seat even more in defeat knowing he was in deep trouble and knowing his actions were wrong and he had to change. Galladon looked equally guilty as he left with his family. The Lannister’s and the Baratheon’s both punished their sons equally although Galladon saw a bit of kindness off of Jaime they both saw the error of their ways that day and who knew that a family would become closer and less in conflict from a simple visit to the Principal's office.


End file.
